Cicada Showdown
by GodlyPlexi
Summary: Rena and Mion have a friendly little contest.


Cicada Showdown

(Hello! I am a new Author on the block, the name's GodlyPlexi, I edit for kingvampire00, (He is really sloppy. LOL. Plus, he admits it. Check 'em out, he has good stories!)but I figured, why not! And here I am. We (kingvampire00 and I) decided to settle something with a little competition of: "The better woman for Keiichi." We intend to let the community to decide on the winner, and if they cannot, we will flip a coin. I hope you enjoy the story =) )

(**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the story below, nor does kingvampire00.)

"A competition?" Rena said, her head tilted, confused at the proposal Mion had made.

"Yea! A friendly competition. The one who wins gets Keiichi!" Mion said, her green hair swaying side to side while her and Rena walked down a dusty path, on the outskirts of the village.

"Gets Keiichi...? Rena said, turning her head forward, looking up, spacing out almost, her face blushing at the thought of having Keiichi all to herself, she could only just start to imagine how she would act...

"Rena!" Mion said, trying to get Rena's attention. Rena was seemingly spacing out, probably thinking about Keiichi, or, more in depth about what she would do WITH Keiichi. Her thoughts dove deeper as she thought more about it, her face turning redder and redder with each thought passing through.

"RENA!" Mion shouted, alarming Rena, making her jump a little before responding.

"Huwa! Oh u-uh...Um... Yea! It sounds like a good idea!" She said, focusing back into reality, and almost tripping over a branch that happened to be along the dusty road. She also considered something else about the competition, and made her opinion aloud.

"What about a punishment?" She said, with obvious curiosity in her voice.

"A punishment game? Mion said, positioning her head to face Rena while still walking, she asked with as much curiosity in her voice as Rena about the punishment.

"Yea! Yea! The loser has to face a punishment!" Rena said, excited to mix in a little pressure into the competition.

"Yea... That sounds good, and fun!" Mion said, her voice showing her to be even more excited at this plan than from before.

"Then we've come to a deal on this, Mion?" Rena said while they strode forwards along the dusty path. It was obvious they had had come to an impasse with the following line of sentences that Mion spoke.

"OK! Then it's settled, you take Keiichi one day, and I take him another! Who ever gets the closest to him wins." Mion was smiling and slightly blushing at the thought of getting close to Keiichi.

"Yay!" Rena bounced up and down with joy once the contest was in motion.

"Wait!" Mion said, obvious she wanted to point something out.

"Hmm?" Rena was surprised at this sudden outburst, and stopped bouncing almost immediately.

"We need to set some rules! Like for one, I declare that as women, we cannot use our skin or sexual prowess to woo him over!" She announced, beaming with pride, which was opposite to what Rena's opinion on that was, as she almost instantly replied with a loud groan.

"Oh man, now it will be ten times harder to win Keiichi over!" She said, pouting. It was obvious she was going to use her body to her advantage, even if her body wasn't as slender or busty as Mion's.

"Heh-heh-heh! I knew you would try to cheat by doing something like that!" Mion was beaming with so much pride, one could say she was practically glowing.

"Auah... Fine! Then rule two should be that Keiichi should go with who ever is with him willingly, and to not be dragged of if he does not want to!" Rena said in a strict and matter-of-fact kind of voice, it didn't really fit her, but for this situation, it had to. It worked to Rena's favor, as Mion yelled back at her.

"WHAT? Ah man! Now I will never win! Even if I did get to get him on a date!" She faced her head to the sky with her palm to her face, covering her left eye, and dragging down to her chin. But she suddenly thought of something that could level the playing field for both of them, and it probably would.

"Ah! Then I have something that can put us on level ground!" Mion said, her face turning back to Rena, her face had filled with the expression of a passionate challenger.

"Hmm?" Rena said, looking at Mion, tilting her head in confusion. It was obvious Rena was also curious as to what Mion could pull out of her arsenal that would help them fight on the same footing, and once Rena heard it, she couldn't object to it, as it seemed fair for the both of them.

"Neither of us can confess to Keiichi until the other admits defeat! No exceptions! That means if you feel like you really, really-really want to confess, you gotta hold it in!" Mion said, the pride returning, with a large lash of passion, she was ready to face down Rena with all her might, and use any and all means if she had to. She had to stay true to the rules though, and for the rest of the very short trip back to the town, they were quite, save the inaudible sounds of lightning cracking in-between the two, lightning signifying that the challenge was on, and they had nothing to say to each other until the battle was over, and the loser admitted defeat. Rena was also ready to give it her all, and would not back down to Mion, no matter what Mion did to push her out the race, she would be resilient keep bouncing back into the battle, determined to win as best she can, and, to get the guy.


End file.
